Kim Phantom
by MaceEcam
Summary: My amalgamation of Kim Possible and Danny Phantom.
1. Ghosts of the Past Part 1

A/N: _Welcome to the beginning of my new story and universe, Possible Phantom! It's an amalgamation of two of my favorite show: Kim Possible and Danny Phantom. What's an amalgamation you may ask? Well, it's like a fusion but the two verses merge equally to create a new verse._

_For my readers unfamiliar with the verses fused in this here story, Kim Possible is a Disney show about a teenage cheerleader who fights crime. Danny Phantom is about a half ghost who fights ghosts. At first it may seem like these two have nothing in common, but I hope as time goes by you'll spot some similarities. _

Possible Phantom

Episode 1: Ghosts of the Past

It was a normal day in Amiton. The sky was a light red shade, edging on orange as the sun slowly set for the day. Birds flew over head as cars stuck in rush hour traffic honk their horns as they tried to get home in time for dinner. And a half ghost half human tore through the sky, despite not to be late getting home.

"Oh man, I am so going to be late getting home." Kim Possible, aka Kim Phantom, said to herself. Suddenly her Kimmunicator beeped; shuffling the Possible Thermos into her other hand, she unclipped the device from her belt and lifted it up to eye level. A moment later the black and white KP logo that normally adorned the screen vanished to be replaced with the face of a fourteen year old boy dressed entirely in black, his hair died from its normal blonde into black, and a pair of pierced ears to complete the "goth" look.

The boy in question, Kim's friend Sam Stoppable, had been her best friend since they had meet in kindergarten, (even when he started going through the Goth stage and had gotten his ears pierced) and was one of only two people to know about Kim's secret identity, having been there when the accident that gave her powers occurred.

The accident in had been in her parent's laboratory underneath the Possible house. Her dad Jack Possible, rocket scientist by day and paranormal investigator by night had built along with his wife Ann a portal into what he called the Ghost Zone; a world in which beings manifested themselves after death. Sadly the experiment failed; her parents couldn't get it open. After they had headed back upstairs Kim had wanted to help. She pulled on one of the family's yellow and white jumpsuits and climbed inside to see if she could help get it to work.

Unfortunately she succeeded. As he elbow hit a switch on the wall the archway was filled with a blinding green energy.

When Kim work up she had changed. Her hair, normally a fiery red had darkened into an almost blood red shade and her eyes, originally brown had changed into the brightest green. The yellow and white jumpsuit she had been wearing had its colors inversed; the yellow top turning a bright purple with the white bottoms turning black. These changes were just the beginning, as she soon found out.

Kim was brought back from her thoughts by the screen on the Kimmunicator pulling back to show the other person privy to Kim's secret; Wade Tuckerton. The 12 year old African American was the genius of the group, having skipped two grades to be in the same grade as his friends. He was also the one responsible for modifying most of the Ghost catching equipment Kim used, as well as inventing the Kimmunicator that she used to stay in contact with them when she was out hunting ghosts, as well as record information about those ghosts.

Speaking of ghosts…

"Kim, why aren't you home yet?" Sam asked her, a surprised look on his face. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with "Fox Host."

Sam flinched. "Box Ghost again? For such a weakling, he sure escapes from the ghost zone a lot."

"Tell me about it. My parents are going to kill me if I'm home after dark…again."

"Well you better hurry, it's almost sunset. Sam out."

Kim returned the Kimmunicator to her hip and sped up. The ghosts had been really busy lately it seemed. First the mutant octoghost, then the Box Ghost. This day couldn't get any worse…luckily it was almost over; Kim could see her house. Flying closer but still high enough not to be seen, she headed toward a blind spot on the ground where she could demorph before heading in. All the while she kept an eye out for her parents, who could be seen carrying in groceries from the car.

High above Kim, three figures circled their prey.

They resembled vultures for the most part, save for the distinctly female human heads and chests; artificial blond hair fell over their shoulders, and for the human hands that their wings ended in. In the center of each head were three small globes, with one globe on each of the three glowing a ghostly green. They were robots of some kind, and a ghostly aura surrounded them.

One of them focused it's beady, inhuman eye upon its target. "Target confirmed"

A second one spoke "Secondary conformation complete. Target confirmed."

The third one spoke. "Instigating attack pattern Harpee Alpha."

Three forms dived from the sky.

Kim was about to land in the alleyway that ran by her house when a shiver past through her body and a wisp of cold air escaped her lips. "Oh oh." She said as she looked up, seeing the three figures shoot straight down toward his house. "Guess I'm going to be late again." She mused to herself as she zoomed upward to intercept them.

She hit the first figure about 20 feet above the two story house. It was flung out of its flight path and went spinning into the second figure, causing them both to fall out of control toward the ground. Before Kim could hit the third one though, it banked hard to the right causing Kim to shoot right past it. It then shot down after her in an attempt to catch her with its claws, but Kim spun around in mid flight and blasted with her ghost beams. Blown to bits, its pieces fell to the ground below.

"Now that wasn't so hard" Kim said to herself looking around as she alighted on the Possible family roof. Before she could fly down to the ground though, her Ghost sense acted up again and she saw a shadow coming toward her out of the corner of her eye; she dropped into a roll as it went by. It was too late though, as the very edge of the machine's talon ripped through the back of her shirt and grazed her skin.

"I guess I missed one" Kim managed to get out between gritted teeth. The wings of the remaining bird were dented badly, conforming Kim's suspicions that it was one of the first two birds having survived it's fall.

Trying to ignore the pain coming from her back Kim stood up and fell into a battle position facing the bird. Much to her surprise, rather than attack her, the bird opened its beak. No sound came out that Kim could hear, but a moment later two small green balls of energy flew up from the ground into the machine's mouth. The two empty globes on its head filled up.

Not putting her guard down, Kim was waiting for the thing to make the move when it opened its mouth again. Rather than fire at Kim though, it fired a beam that then opened a portal into the ghost zone in mid air, and then vanished into it. The portal closed a moment later.

"That was weird" Kim said to herself, before turning and noticing that in the fighting the sun had finished setting. "Oh oh…" she said zooming back down to the ground. Returning to her human form, she walked out of the alleyway and into her yard. Being extra quite, she attempted to open the front door and sneak in without anybody noticing her. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"KIM!" her parents called at her from inside the dining room. Flinching, Kim entered the room to receive her punishment for being late.

Seated around the dinner table facing Kim were the other four members of the Possible family. Her father sat in the middle left chair facing Kim, his arms folded across his yellow jumpsuit. His mother sat next to him and was actually dressed normally, wearing her doctor's coat having just gotten back from her shift at the hospital. The tweebs sat on either side of them across from each other. Tim Possible sat next to his dad and was wearing his usual green and white shirt while his twin sister Mim sat next to their mother wearing a her usual red and white shirt. The twelve year olds had been building something or other but stopped when Kim came in, eager to see their sister's punishment.

Before Kim could say anything to her family however, her dad spoke up. "Kimmie-cup, your late…again" he said narrowing his eyes at her. Kim sighed. "Sorry guys…I left on time, but I was held up."

"Oh?" her mother asked. "What by?"

"There was some guy moving boxes in the road on the way home," Kim half lied, leaving out the part where the guy had been a ghost and had been throwing those boxes at her. "I stopped to give him a hand." She also forgot to mention that the "hand" that she gave him was really a fist to the face.

"A guy moving boxes?" Tim asked, and Mim high fived him. Kim ignored them and focused on her parents. "Anyway, I'm sorry and I was only about two minutes late…"

"How late you were doesn't matter dear. Nightfall is nightfall; ghosts are 60% more likely to attack at night than in day, and we don't need you putting yourself in danger." Her mother told her frowning.

Kim's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry mom…"

Her dad smiled. "Well, we should ground you for being late, but we can't really blame you for wanting to help someone…I mean, it's not like you with a boy or anything."

Kim rolled her eyes; according to her dad the two most dangerous things in the world were ghosts and boys. She wasn't sure which one he felt more dangerous sometimes.

"No dad, I wasn't. Well, Sam and I walked home part of the way if that counts." Her parents expressions softened immediately; Sam and Wade were the only boy's they didn't mind Kim hanging around. Her dad nodded. "Ok, we'll let you being late slid this time, but next time keep a better eye on your watch." He said as Kim nodded in response. "Anyway, the family's going on a trip this weekend. It's Maddie and me's high school reunion. One of our old friends is hosting it in his mansion."

"Really?" Kim said actually interested. "A mansion?"

"Yep" her dad replied as his wife went to check on the food that was cooking on the stove. "Seems my old roommate Andrew is doing well for himself. President of some company or other, Master something or other."

"You mean Master Control, the software company?" Mim asked looking up from her project. James shrugged. "I guess so"

"You mean you went to school with Andrew Masters, founder and president of Master Control?" Tim asked looking up as well.

"Master Control, the world's largest software giants and leader in robotic technology?" Mim asked. Her dad nodded, and the Tweebs looked at each other. "We need to show him some of our designs" They said simultaneously, then ran off toward their room.

James called after them. "Don't leave you stuff on the table!" he yelled but got no response; the Tweebs were too far gone in their excitement. Smiling at their enthusiasm James turned to Kim. "Could you take their stuff up to them Kimmie-cup? I'm going to go help your mother." He said kissing his daughter on the forehead. Kim nodded and scooped up the various pieces of machinery from the table. She paused before heading up the stairs though.

"Hey dad? When is the reunion and when do we leave anyway?"

"It's Saturday, since tomorrows Friday we leave as soon as school gets out."

Kim nodded and began making her way up the stairs.

Reaching the landing, she passed her and Mim's room and knocked on Tim's door; there was a muffled "Come in!" from the other side. Pushing the door open Kim found her brother and sister shuffling through a table covered in blueprints and papers, along with the occasional computer processor.

The rest of the room wasn't much better. When her parents had decided that the Tweebs had been old enough to need separate bedrooms Mim had moved in with Kim; however both of the Tweebs still kept most of their inventions in Tim's room, or the "other lab" as the two of them often referred to it. In fact, Mim spent so much time in her brother's room working on inventions with him basically all she did in her room with Kim was sleep and change clothes.

Stepping over a pile of loose whirring Kim sat the junk where Tim pointed. Turning to Mim, she asked her a question "You going to be busy for a while Mim?"

Her sister looked up from the blueprint she had been arguing with her brother over. "Yeah, this may take a while. This moron doesn't understand that we should show Mr. Masters our Flux Capacitor."

"The Flux Capacitor is lame; we need to show him the Quantum Oscillator!"

Shaking her head in confusion Kim left her siblings to their fight and returned to her room. Making sure it was empty, she flopped down on the bed and let out a relaxing sigh. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but she knew she had homework to do. And she had to check in with Sam and Wade.

Pulling out the Kimmunicator Kim pressed the button to make the connection to Sam. A few seconds later he answered. "Kim, what's the sitch?" he asked.

"Hi Sam. How's the homework coming?"

"Er-the homework. Right." Sam replied gulping. Kim raised her eyebrow. "Wade's there playing Everlot with you isn't he?"

"Hi Kim!" Wade called to her popping into view behind Sam. Sam shooed him away.

"Ok ok, you're right. I'll get right to it as soon as you get off ok?"

"Ok. Now then, I have some news for you guys. I won't be here this weekend, my parent's high school reunion is this weekend, and we are leaving tomorrow after school. So you guys will be on your own if any ghosts show up."

"No problem Kim" Sam said. "The Wade man and I can handle it."

"Good, I'll drop some ghost hunting gear off with you tomorrow before class. Night."

"Night."

Signing off, Kim opened her backpack and pulled out her math book.

_Elsewhere…_

In a large lab hidden somewhere a Ghost Portal opened and the remaining Harpy flapped it's broken wings into the lab, landing on its perch. A figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Ah, my pets, you have returned." The figure said turning to the machine. "Or should I say my pet. What happened to units One and Two?" he demanded. The robot opened its mouth and projected a hologram of the battle for the figure to see. As he watched Kim fight his three pets, a scowl crossed his face.

"Very well, it would seem that James Possible isn't our only concern. This does throw a pickle in my plans."

"You want me to take care of him?" A second figure asked, stepping out from the shadows. Green flames flowed around the figures fists casting the room in an eerie green light.

"No, leave him be for now." The first figure replied. "Possible is our primary threat. Is everything ready for this weekend?" he asked. The second figure nodded. "Good. Now leave me, I must repair my servants.

The second figure bowed. Turning, she left the first to his work.

_The next day at school…_

Kim took her books from her locker and balanced them in her arms; there were _way_ too many of them. Closing her locker with her head, she turned to make her way down the hall when she bumped into Sam. "Whoa, watch out Kim" he said catching the top book as it fell off the stack. "I'm the clumsy one remember?"

"Sorry Sam. Didn't sleep well." She told him, which was the truth. She'd had a really strange dream which kept her up for a while. Bags could be seen under her normally perfectly brown eyes.

"Be that as it may, why aren't you carrying your books in your _book bag?_" Ron asked referring to the bag which hung over Kim's shoulder. Shifting the bags to one arm Kim unzipped the bag for Ron to see; piles of ghost hunting equipment was inside. " Sam whistled. "That's a lot of Gho-" he began but was shushed Kim. "Not so loud."

"Sorry" Sam replied sheepishly, taking the bag from Kim, allowing her to have an easier time carrying her stuff. Sam opened his locker and dumped the gear inside and handed the now empty bag to Kim so she could put her books into it. He then pulled out his backpack and strung it over his back, then paused. "Hey, where's Rufus?" he asked. Kim shook her head, "wasn't he sleeping?"

She asked him glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, that's right! He went to take a nap in my…locker." His face went white and he tore his locker door open. "Rufus! I buried him!" He cried while shoving stuff aside. Books, comics, and ghost hunting equipment (which Kim did her best to catch). Suddenly, a yawn could be heard coming from Sam's front pants pocket as a small pink head popped itself out of Sam's pants.

"Rufus!" Sam yelled grabbing hold of the naked mole rat and pulling him up for a hug. Kim rolled her eyes. "Isn't it time you got a normal pet?" She asked. Sam looked offended.

"Never be normal!" He exclaimed, falling into a salute. Rufus followed his pose.

"You certainly stick to that don't you Stoppable?" came a taunting voice from behind them. Recognizing it, Kim clenched her teeth and fists in anger and annoyance. "Hello Bonnie." she said quietly.

Bonnie Rockwaller was the bully babe of the school. She was co-captain of the cheerleading team alongside Kim (a decision made by the entire cheer squad) and for some reason hated Kim and her friends. Dressed as always in the schools purple and red cheerleader uniform, she had he hands on her hips and was glaring at Kim in equal annoyance, one hand behind her back.

Her posse could be seen close behind her, standing back until "Queen Bonnie" let them come forward. Among them stood Bonnie's boyfriend Dash Bricker.

Bonnie brought her hand from behind her back. She was holding the Specter Deflector. Kim gritted her teeth; she thought she had caught all of the gear. She moved forward to take it from Bonnie, but Sam beat her to it.

"There's my belt. Thanks Bonnie, I thought I'd lost it."

Bonnie eyed him warily. "_This_ is your belt?" she hefted it a few times in her hand. "Bit heavy for a belt isn't it? And what's with all of the buttons?"

"It's a Goth thing." Sam said grinning. "Can I have it back? I kind of need it." He said holding up his shirt to show his beltless pants. As if on cue, they fell down to around his ankles revealing his Fearless Ferret boxers. As Bonnie's posse snickered at Sam as Bonnie winkled her face in disgust. "Here, take the damn things. Just pull your pants up."

After Sam had pulled his pants back up and slipped the belt on, Bonnie and her crew left. Kim turned to Sam. "Fast thinking. But really, 'A Goth thing?"

Sam shrugged. "I am what I is"

Sam was right on that account. Dressed in loose black jeans and boots, a red and black stripped shirt with black sleeves, his hair dyed black and his ears pierced he certainly looked the part of a Goth, but his upbeat attitude and optimism disagreed. When asked about this, Sam had said "Never be normal" which Kim took to mean never be a normal Goth either.

The bell rang, signaling them to get to class before the second ring. Hurrying down the hallway, Sam turned toward Kim as got to their homeroom. "Me and Wade can hold down the fort this weekend, but will you be ok at the reunion?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you run into a ghost while on your trip? If your parents see Kim Phantom out of town at the same time as you, they may make the connection."

Kim shook her head. "What are the chances of being attacked by a ghost outside of this crazy town? I'll be fine"

_Later…_

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all day long!" Her family sang as they drove down the road. They had been driving down this highway for hours. Nothing but trees extended around them in all known directions.

Bored out of their minds, and the batteries in their handhelds long since dead (and all attempts to turn the roof of the car into a solar generator to charge the batteries foiled by their parents) the Tweebs had burst into song, which was quickly joined by their parents. They had already exhausted "Row Your Boat" and "Wheels on the Bus" when Maddie paused in her singing. "Dear, I think that was the turn off" she said to her husband. James slowed down and looked at the map. "Yep, that was it. U-turn!" he exclaimed turning swiftly. There were several grunts of annoyance as those unready for the turn (that being everyone other than James) were thrown against the side of the car.

"Ow!" Kim yelled as she was woken up from her nap by the weight of her siblings lying on top of her. "Sorry Kim" the echoed each other as the scrambled off of her.

Maddie looked at her husband disapprovingly. He remained oblivious to her though, and was fully concentrating on finding the exit. Spotting it, he pulled up and read the posted sign.

MASTERS' ESTATE

"Mr. Masters sure likes his privacy." Mim commented. Jim nodded his head in agreement. I guess it comes with being a billionaire." Kim said.

After a few minutes and all at once they came into a large clearing. If Kim had to guess she's have said that it was around a mile wide. In the dead center of the clearing was the house.

"Whoa" everyone said at once. And "Whoa" was right….that was one BIG house.

A/N: I was hoping to do this as a 10,000-15,000 word one shot, but circumstances forced me to post it early. Circumstances being a massive Writer's Block the size of New Jersey. The problem is I'm having trouble designing Master's house. After three days of being stuck, I decided to just post what I had and to ask the fans to help me design the house. If you have any ideas, either pm me or leave them in reviews.

The Kim Phantom story will be contain several "arcs", each arch composing several chapters or around 4000 words.


	2. Ghosts of the Past Part 2

A/N: I'm back….or am I…yeah, yeah I am. And so is this fic. Enjoy!

Kim Phantom

Episode 1: Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 2

And "Whoa" was right; the house was huge. Climbing at least five floors into the sky (not counting the two towers which adorned either side, which easily added another four), it was the biggest house any of them had ever seen. Surrounding the house to the right side and rear was a small lake while to the left there was a large…football stadium. He had his own football stadium.

Around the lake several dozen people could be seen camped out in tents and RVs. Bypassing all of them, they pulled into the house's large driveway and stepped out.

"James!" A voice called to them. Looking up James was happy to see his old friend Andrew Masters coming down the steps from his home to meet him.

Andrew was an average looking man. He was around the same height as James, maybe a few inches shorter. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and was black with a few grey lines from aging. He had pale white skin with circles around his eyes, and a scar ran down his left eye. A small goatee adorned his face. He was dressed in a simple black business suit.

"Drew!" James shouted back crushing his friend in a near hug. "How's my old bunny doing?"

"Can't…breath….""Drew" managed to squeeze out. "Opps, sorry." James said sheepishly letting go. Andrew straightened his tie. Turning toward the rest of the family, he opened his arms wide and smiled. "Maddie, your looking good!" he said hugging her as well. "Thank you Drew" she replied pulling back. "And you look…better"

"Yes, the ectno-acne went away after a few months." He said, the smile faltering for a moment. He quickly recovered however and turned toward the kids. "These must be the twin's I've heard so much about." He said patting each of them on the head.

"You know about us?" Mim asked in amazement. Drew gave her a charming smile. "Of course! After I sent the invite to your father we started chatting via email. Rumor is you to are a couple of inventers?" he asked, to which they nodded in the affirmative. "Well you can show me some of your ideas later, we're always looking for new talent at Master

Control."

Moving on from the Tweebs Masters approached Kim. "And you must be Kim. Your dads very proud of you, you should know that."

"Thank you sir" she replied shaking his hand. After he let go, Drew turned back to the rest of the family. "Well, let's get you all unpacked shall we? Everyone else is camping out around the lake, but you'll be staying in the house with me."

"Drew, we couldn't!" Maddie began, but Drew waved her down. "Maddie, I insist! There's no way my best friend and his family are going to sleep out in the wild while I'm here. Besides, I've already had the help prepare rooms for all of you. One for the couple, one for Kim, and each for the twins."

"Come on Maddie, it will be fun!" James said to his wife. Maddie looked at one her husband and her children. Maddie could tell that all three of them would rather stay inside a mansion with their own rooms than to try and all fit inside the tiny RV they had rented for the trip.

Finally Maddie smiled and nodded. "Oh all right. I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Then it's settled. Please get your luggage and follow me to your rooms," said Masters nodding.

As soon as they were all ready, Masters turned and started walking up the stairs. The Possible family lined up behind him, with Kim's parents walking up front with Masters so that they could catch up on old time. Behind them the twins walked beside each other while Kim brought up the rear.

As they walked through Master's castle of a mansion, Kim couldn't help looking around at the various artwork that adorned the walls. To tell the truth, the place was kind of creepy.

She was interrupted from her musings by Mim tugging on her sleeve. She had fallen back to talk to Kim while her brother caught up with their parents.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked her little sister.

"Nothing, I just got tired of talking to Tim."

Kim raised an eyebrow. Twelve years she's known her siblings and she's never known one of them to be "tired" of the other. Unless of course...

"Oh all right." Mim admitted, as if she knew what her older sister was thinking. "We had a disagreement. I'm worried about Mom."

"About Mom?" she asked confused. What did their mother have to do with anything? Looking ahead of them, Kim glanced at her mother. She seemed ok...

Mim glared at her as if she expected whatever she was worried about to be obvious. "Didn't you noticed that Mom really didn't want us to stay here? I don't think she Masters very much."

Now that Mim mentioned it, their mother did look like she was trying just a bit to hard to smile. She had certainly seemed excited about coming before they had met Masters, but now she looked like she'd rather be any place else.

"I see what you mean. What does Tim think?"

"Tim can only think about showing off some of our inventions."

Kim couldn't help but smile at her brother's single-mindedness. "And you? I thought you had some stuff to show him as well?"

Mim blushed. "Well, I did. It's just that he's a lot creeper than he is in Genius Weekly Magazine..."

Kim looked at Masters. Mim was right, he _was_ kind of creepy, but that didn't mean he was a bad person. Just that he was creepy. Mom probably just didn't felt like they were being rude by intruding.

Still, Mim wasn't exactly the worst judge of character. The girl had been wanting to be a psychologist since she was nine and had read pretty much anything on the matter she could get her hands on.

Deciding that Mim might be on to something, Kim agreed to keep an eye on the man. Before they could talk any further they arrived at their rooms. With a bit of embarrassment Kim admitted that she hadn't been paying attention to the path they had taken to get there.

"No worries, it's a big castle." I remember when I bought the place, I spent the first week trying to find the kitchen! Of course," he added, pulling a key out of his pocket, "you all don't have that long, so I had maps made and placed in your rooms." and with that he unlocked the door and handed it to Kim. "And here's your room dear Kimberly Ann. The help will fetch you when dinner is ready.

"Uh, thank you Mr. Masters." Kim said, taking the key from him. It was just the two of them now, the rest of Kim's family having gone into their own rooms to unpack.

Kim took a look around the room that she would be staying in for the next to nights. While the rest of the house looked like something straight out of a Dracula movie, her room looked more like a room you'd find in a good hotel. A single bed lay in the middle, with a TV directly in front of it. An open closet was built into one wall, and ageist the other was a closed door which Kim assumed to be the bathroom.

Kim was about to open to door to see of she was right when suddenly she shivered with sudden cold. Looking down, she could see her breath right in front of her face. "Oh no...not here..." she said yanking upon the door.

The room was empty.

Sighing with relief, Kim turned to once again thank Masters. To her surprise however, the man was gone.

The rest of the day was a blur. Right after Kim had finished unpacking her parents had knocked on her door wanting to take her down to the lake and introduce her to their old friends.

"I thought the reunion didn't start until tomorrow?" she asked her mother once they had stepped outside. Picnic tables had been set up for people to sit and eat at around the camping area, and several people were busy barbequing. Spotting someone her knew, James ran off to have a chat with him, dragging the Tweebs with him.

"Well, officially it doesn't start until tomorrow, but a lot of people are anxious to see old friends." her mother replied.

"Maddie? Is that you?" A voice said from behind them. Kim's mother gritted her teeth.

"Or old enemies..." she whispered to Kim, before turning around with a big smile on her face, leaving Kim confused. "Harriet! Long time no see!" she exclaimed wrapping the dark-skinned woman in a hug.

After the hug, the two women held each other at arms length and looked the other one over. "Harriet Chin you are looking good!"

"Oh Posh, you look much better dear. And its Harriet Gray now" she said smiling.

"Oh! So you and Dorian _did_ get married? And here I thought he'd get cold feet."

Harriet nodded, then turned to where Kim had been standing several feet away. "And who's this?" she asked.

"Harriet, this is my daughter Kim. Kim, this is my high school rival Harriet."

"You two were rivals?" Kim asked in surprise.

Harriet nodded. "Rivals in pretty much everything really. Whenever one of us signed up for a club to other would as well, just to see who was better. Although I was never very good at the science club."

"Better then I was in the drama club."

"We even went after the same boy at one point."

Maddie laughed. "Kind of funny now, since neither of us ended up with him."

"Oh! Who _did_ you marry anyway?" Harriet asked, peering at Kim in an attempt to figure out the father. Kim couldn't help but blushing.

"James Possible, you remember him don't you?"

Harriet's face darkened. "Of course I remember him, how someone can be both one of the smartest people in school and one of the dumbest at the same time I'll never know. How in the world did you end up with him?" she asked, eying Kim as if she was to blame for the bad news.

"James and Andrew were roommates in college. The three of us were working on a science experiment together when there was an explosion. James saved my life. I went on a few dates with him out of appreciation, and fell in love with his boyish charm." Maddie smiled. "Speaking of James..."

"Harry!" shouted the giant wall of flesh before it made contact with Harriet, sweeping her into a hug that could crush a bear. "Harry Chin how are ya!"

"Can't...breath..." Harriet managed to get out before her face turned purple.

"Opps. Sorry Harry." James said letting go. Harriet straightened her clothing. "Please James, it's Harriet, not Harry. And besides, my last name is Gray now."

"Awe, no matter. You'll always be good old Harry Chin to me."

"That's what I was afraid of..."

"Harriet, these are my other two children. Mim and Tim," Maddie said pointing at her children. The two of them sat at the nearest table and were in the middle of building...something...out of cooking utensils and tin foil. As long as it didn't open up rips in space-time Kim didn't really care what it did.

Harriet nodded, then looked back to Kim. "You know, I have one of my own about your age. Her name's Monique."

"Where is she?" Maddie asked, curious to meet the daughter of her old rival. However Harriet just shook her head.

"Sadly Monique and Dorian couldn't make it today. We just moved to a new town and they're getting everything unpacked. I would have stayed as well but they insisted I go, something about me having a nervous breakdown if I didn't get some vacation time."

"Aww, that sure is a shame that they couldn't make it. Where'd you all move to?" James asked.

"Ami-" Harriet began, but before she could continue someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, but dinner is ready. Harriet, good to see you. Would you care to join us?"

A/N: _I know this chapter is shorter than the last, but that's only because I REALLY want this next scene at the start of a chapter. There is also a hidden pun of mine in this chapter, a slight reference to one of my favorite books. If you can find it mention it in your review and I'll give you credit in the A/N of the next chapter._


End file.
